Family Ties
by Feball3001
Summary: Tsunade finally gets around to telling Naruto who his parents are, but they are not who anyone expected them to be. One-Shot


**Family Ties**

**Summary:** Tsunade finally gets around to telling Naruto who his parents are, but they are not who he expected them to be. One-Shot

* * *

Tsunade looked at her former team mate and the number one knuckle headed ninja. She had a big secret to reveal to them and wasn't sure how they were going to take the news she was about to tell them. In reality she should've told Jiraiya this news long before now but could never find the words to tell him. In truth she was a coward. She properly should've told them the news separately but as the coward she was she decided that she was only going to do this once and get this problem out of the way and move on with her life. If everything went like she thought it would she could hit the road and pick up where her life left off before she became Hokage, gambling herself into more debt and drinking her problems away.

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day?" Naruto asked getting impatient; they had already been in her office for fifteen minutes. "Come on just tell us what our mission is already."

"You're not getting a mission" Tsunade sighed and got out a bottle of sake, maybe this news would be easier to tell them when she was drunk, being drunk was what got her into the situation in the first place.

"Are you just going to sit there drinking sake all day, is this some new form of tortured." Jiraiya dared to ask. He himself wouldn't mind some sake but didn't dare take it from his former team mate, for the time being anyway.

Tsunade took a deep breath "Jiraiya, do you remember all those times we slept together?"

"You actually slept with that old pervert, that's disgusting grandma Tsunade!" Naruto shouted out in a high pitched voice. "Are you giving me the birds and the bees lecture because I don't have any parents. Because if you are I don't want that talk."

"Naruto settle down, and Jiraiya you better answer!" Tsunade raised her voice.

"Considering most of the times we where both drunk, not really. But I am guessing that you remember just as much about those times as I do." Jiraiya answered. "Why is Naruto here for one of these talks about our sex life?"

"Naruto, do you know who your parents are?" Tsunade asked the teenager, she watched him fidget as she watched the young man.

"No one has ever told me a thing about my parents or anything like that" Naruto answered, crossing his arms. He was officially grossed out and wanted out of that room as fast as possible, heck he would even take a D ranked mission if it got him away from The Talk.

"Jiraiya, do you know who Naruto's parents are?" Tsunade asked moving her stair back to her old team mate.

"Aren't they Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki?" Jiraiya asked, that was after all who he'd assumed the young boys parents where.

"Isn't Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"He was and also one of my students and Kakashi's sensei when he was a genin." Jiraiya answered.

"If my father was Hokage then I have a better chance of becoming Hokage" Naruto bragged.

Tsunade watched as Jiraiya told Naruto about Minato and Kushina, it would be the easy way out to let them both believe that those where Naruto's parents but she knew it wasn't right. This secret had been kept too long and she was not going to wait till her death bed to tell them this information.

"You are related to Minato but he is not your father" Tsunade finally spoke up. In truth Minato and Kushina where going to adopt Naruto because Kushina couldn't have children.

"How are the pair related? I mean they look so much alike so I just assume that they where father and son" Jiraiya questioned, wondering if his team mate was just plain drunk and making up random things about Naruto, he still had no idea why she had bought up there past relations in front of Naruto.

"Minato was your older brother Naruto" the Hokage answered.

"But there is a 30 years age difference between the two and Minato's parents where already dead by the time Naruto was born?" Jiraiya protested.

"Minato was adopted" Tsunade answered looking for more sake, she had already emptied the bottles she kept in her draw. "I need more sake." She looked around her office but could not find anymore and didn't feel that she was drunk enough to tell them the outcome of this story.

"Who are mine and Minato's parents then?" Naruto asked, wondering what type of people they where and if they were still alive. It was something that he tried to push out of his mind whenever he thought about it because if they were still alive didn't that mean that they hated him.

"Your father never even knew that you and Minato where his biological children but he knew Minato and yourself quiet well. You mother on the other hand was a selfish no good drunk with commitment issues and a major gambling problem."

"That sounds like you grandma Tsunade" Naruto managed to laugh despite the situation. Jiraiya on the other hand had gone as white as a sheet.

"I think I need some sake" the toad sage panted.

"What's wrong pervy sage?" Naruto asked noticing the change in his sensei's behaviour.

"Tsunade, are you trying to say that we're Minato and Naruto's parents?" Jiraya managed to ask.

Tsunade just nodded, the toad sage passed out and Naruto started laughing "This is a joke right?"

Natuto

Naruto sat onto of the Hokage monuments, he didn't know what to think of the situation it turned out what Tsunade had said was the truth and she got out birth records and done a DNA test to prove that she wasn't lying, more to prove it to herself and Naruto since Jiraya already believed her.

"So this is where you're hiding" a voice said from behind Naruto.

"Sakura" he answered without his normal enthusiasm when he saw his team mate.

"Did something happen between you and Tsunade?" the pink haired girl inquired as she sat next to her team mate. Tsunade had not been her usual self and had dismissed Sakura early so having time off the pink haired girl decided to spend it with her blond team mate to find that he seemed to be just as out of it as her sensei.

Naruto sat in silence for a few moments. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He sighed.

He was surprised when Sakura punched him off of the Hokage monument. "Naruto, did you do something perverted to lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted as she jumped after him, preparing to hit him again.

"No! Where did you get that idea!" Naruto shouted.

"Then what did you do?"

"Nothing, Tsunade told me something yesterday." He answered sounding slightly depressed.

"Was it about the Akatsuki, or Sasuke?" Sakura asked, they where the normal subjects that could get Naruto upset and if it was about the Akatsuki she knew that the Hokage would be upset as well.

"Nothing like that" Naruto fidgeted deciding that he had to tell someone. "You have to keep this a secret, promise to tell no one, not Ino, not Kakashi sensei, not Shizune, your parents or anyone."

Sakura nodded getting concerned with the way her team mate was acting, it wasn't like him at all.

Naruto took a deep breath before blurting out "I found out last night that the fourth Hokage is my older brother and that grandma Tsunade and pervy sage are our parents."

Sakura burst out laughing much like what Naruto did the night before. "This is a joke right."

"I wish. I mean I am glad to finally find out who my parents are but I grew up all by myself since I was a baby till now not knowing a thing. Why would she just abandon me?" Naruto asked, very close to tears.

"Your serious, no way, those two are your parents!" Sakura shouted in total shock. "Well why don't you ask why, I am sure she had her reasons."

"Your right, let's go" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm.

Naruto

Jiraya and Naruto where once again in the Hokages office. Sakura had left them since she said this was a private matter they needed to sort out amongst themselves.

"So what happens now?" Jiraya asked.

"What I want to know is why?" Naruto stated, he didn't know whether to be angry at Tsunade since she had always treated him well.

"When Minato was born Jiraya and I where both still teenagers, I didn't feel that I was mentally mature to be a mother when I was still a child myself and Jiraya was not ready to be a father. My parents didn't approve either because they thought it would make them look bad since people paid so much attention to us being directly related to the first Hokage." Tsunade explained her reason for giving up Minato.

"I'm related to so many Hokages that must give me a greater chance of being Hokage. I mean my mother, older brother and great grandfather where all Hokages." Naruto danced on the spot. Tsunade smiled, he really did want to be Hokage and didn't seem mind that she had lied to him for so long. He had also called her mother and that made her feel joyful, even when Minato found out that she was his biological mother he'd never called her that yet from Naruto it seemed so natural and not forced at all.

"Why did you give up Naruto?" the toad sage questioned.

"Guilt, I felt like I was betraying Dan. I hated myself and wanted to die" Tsunade barely said above a whisper. "When I found out that Kushina couldn't have children it felt like it had been destiny that they would be your parents in our place.

"But then they both died, they day Naruto was born, I thought the seal had been released from Kushina due to giving birth, if that's not the case then what happened." Jirya asked his child hood friend and team mate.

"She was anxious for the birth of her child and had been out practicing her jutsu while waiting for Nauto to be born. The jutsu she was practicing destroyed her chakra network and released the fox. You know what happened after that."

Jirya stood in silence processing the information she was telling him. Naruto on the other hand wanted to know what happened next.

"Come on grandma, what happened next" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I felt awful, I had caused the death of my oldest son and a bleak and dark future for my youngest son. I left you in the care of the Third Hokage and left for a long journey to clear my head. A journey I only returned from when my youngest son convinced me I needed to come back even though he had no idea who I was to him." Tsunade told them. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you both for so long, I know that it was wrong of me."

"What do we do now?" Jirya asked. "I can't keep things the way they were before now that I know and if you wanted to keep things like they were previously you wouldn't told either of us."

"I told Sakura already, I needed to tell someone and I know that she wouldn't tell anyone else unless I asked her to." Naruto told both his parents. "Oh I know lets tell Kakashi next, I wonder if I can get him to take off his mask somehow."

Naruto

Tsunade had agreed that Kakashi should know since he was Naruto's sensei and therefore she'd arranged to have dinner with the team and Jirya. The dinner was ordinary with Jirya and Kakashi talking about Jirya's most recent book, Tusnade and Jirya both drinking as much sake as possible and Naruto being his normal hyperactive self with Sakura scolding him for his behaviour. In a way this was her family. Even though Naruto was her son he was more like a grandson to him and Sakura was the granddaughter she'd never had and Kakashi was the nephew of the family, since he wasn't really like a son to her or Jirya even though they were close.

Kakashi interrupted the dinner getting the conversation to why they were all there in the first place. "Naruto told me that we were all meeting to discuss something extremely important that I wouldn't believe when I heard."

"You won't Kakashi sensei" Naruto told him excitedly. "I mean I didn't believe it at first and neither did Sakura."

"It's pretty shocking news alright" Sakura agreed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm the last to find out" Kakashi asked.

"The last of your team to find out, but the first of the rest of the village to know. It's important that you hear this from us now and not from rumours." Jirya informed him.

"I found out who my parents are" Naruto told him excitably. "And you're not going to believe it when I tell you who they are."

"He's right sensei, it's shocking who his real parents are" Sakura agreed with her team mate.

"Can I have a guess at who they are?" he asked in a teasing tone suspecting.

Jirya prompted the silver haired man "Be my guest."

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki" he replied with a knowing smile, not that you could see under his mask, but you could see in his eyes he was smiling.

"Completely incorrect" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really now?" Kakashi asked him in a playful tone. "You know you look a lot like fourth."

"I know, I look like him because he's my older brother" Naruto replied happily.

Kakashi coughed to hide a laugh. "Oh he's your older brother." He didn't believe his student at all.

"It's true Kakashi, I was as surprised as you when I found out that Minato was his older brother and not his father like I'd believed all these years." Jirya told his number one fan.

"Then who are your parents?" Kakashi asked.

"Pervy Sage and Grandma Tsunade" Naruto replied proudly.

The sensei of team seven just blinked at his student then looked between the two sages and knew that his student was telling the truth. The Hokage then proceeded to tell them the story of how and why no one knew she was Minato and Naruto's parents and why she'd left the small group they decided that Naruto's parentage would remain a secret between the five of them for the time being. Naruto and Sakura where both highly disappointed that the news wasn't shocking enough to get Kakashi to reveal his true face to them.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Based on a crazy dream I had back in 2011, but not quite as crazy and just loved it that I had to get the parts that made the most sense onto paper. Originally planned to have this a multi chapter story with Naruto, Jirya and Tsunade getting used to their new family status but didn't end up having any inspiration for what to write next and after two years of this sitting on my hard drive have decided that I will publish this as a one-shot.


End file.
